I love you I hate you
by nekochan-chan
Summary: YAOI Draco tries to make Harry and Ron fall for each other, but his curse backfires and he and Harry (reluctantly) fall for each other. Ch 1 up


I love you. I hate you. By: NekoChanChan Rated R for yaoi (gay 'romance') scenes later in the story Draco's got a thirst for revenge, so he tries to make Harry and Ron fall for each other, but it backfires and he and Harry (reluctantly) fall for each other!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so sorry if I haven't managed to live up to what you expect. This in not one of those stories where all the characters are romantically involved. I tried to use as little OOC-ness as possible. This chapter is short, I know, but I'm gonna try to add a lot more soon. Also, the plot (and romance) will pick up soon I promise!!! Please review this story, I want to know how I can make it better, and I'm always looking for Beta suggestions. Thanks!  
  
Harry crossed the barrier between platforms nine and ten at the King's Cross Station in London, and as he did so, platform nine and three-quarters came into view. September first, Harry's favorite day of the year, had come at last, and his sixth year at Hogwarts had just begun. Unlike other students, Harry preferred his time at school to his summer vacation at number four, Privet Drive. This might have something to do with the fact that the Dursleys' believed that making Harry miserable might make him 'normal'. This last summer had been better than the ones before, though, thanks to Mad-Eye Moody's 'influence' on Harry's aunt and uncle. However, Harry was still glad that the school year was starting again. Harry stepped aside from the entrance to the hidden platform just in tome to see Ron Weasley cross the barrier.  
"Hiya, Harry." Ron ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.  
"Shall we, then?" The boys made their way towards the massive train at the platform.  
"Ginny'll be along in a bit. Mum's still blubbering over her 'cause she's a prefect this year."  
"I heard. How's everyone else?"  
"Percy's still the world's biggest git, Fred 'n' George's shop's holding up. You know, the usual." They boarded the train and found Hermione's compartment.  
"Nice seat choice, 'Mione," Ron said sarcastically. "Weren't there any we could actually share with the Slytherins?" Ron was referring to the fact that Draco Malfoy and his goons were sitting in the box directly in front of theirs.  
The truth was, Harry completely agreed with what Ron said, but hearing it said in such a callous tone of voice made him regret it.  
"It's okay, 'Mione. It's not like they'd bother us after what we did to him the last time we were on this train." The friends broke out in laughter at the memory of how Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had been 'improved' by the DA members at the end of their fifth year.  
"This was the only empty room, it's not like I had much choice, Ron." Hermione said as she struggled to stop laughing.  
Their happy memory was interrupted then by the scowling faces of the previously improved Slytherins. It was painfully obvious that they knew what the Gryffindors had been laughing about, and that they hadn't forgotten the humiliation of the situation.  
"Hello Potter. Weasley." He sneered toward Hermione. "Mudblood" he growled through clenched teeth. His tone was exceptionally nasty, even for him. Harry's blood began to boil. How dare he use that term again! Hermione could see the fire in Harry's eyes, and was about to tell him not to let it bother him, when the emerald flames died and were replaced by steely green orbs. Harry adjusted his glasses and glared up at Draco, wearing an expression he'd never borne before. With ice in his voice, he said, "I wouldn't talk about blood if I were you, Malfoy." He looked fierce, as if he was prepared to back up those words with his fists rather than his wand.  
  
Everybody who'd even met a Malfoy could tell that they were dark wizards, and Harry'd seen Lucious Malfoy at the Death Eaters' reunion two years and had encountered him again in the department of mysteries last year. Malfoy blood, while pure, was bad blood.  
"Is that so? Well, much as I'd love to stick around and talk, Potter, I've got better things to do." He was clearly in a hurry to get away from Harry, reluctant as he was to show it.  
"Bloody...What was that, Harry?" Ron asked with a slack-jawed expression.  
"Heh heh. That was a page out of Mad-Eye's book, Ron. Very handy to know." Harry's face was back to normal.  
Ginny burst into the compartment and dropped her trunks. She was out of breath and had clearly been running. "Mum...portal...two seconds left..." She flopped down on the seat next to Harry and across from Hermione.  
The Hogwarts Express began to move, and it jerked slowly forward. "Whew. Glad I made it." Ginny looked very much relieved.  
Draco smoothed back his oiled blonde hair. For a split second, he'd been afraid. Afraid. Of Potter!  
He looked up to see Goyle staring vacantly at him. "And what do you think you're doing, you great lump?"  
Oh yes, he would exact his revenge on Harry Potter. He'd been in Saint Mungo's all summer recovering from those hexes Potter's fan club had used on him. And now...now this. "Disgrace!" His father had yelled at him. He'd suffered. And it was all Potter's fault! The one positive thing that had come from his solitary confinement was that he'd had plenty of time to plan. And plan he had. The golden boy of Hogwarts was about to be tarnished. 


End file.
